Life on Mute
by anti-thule
Summary: At age four Naruto is attacked and left to burn alive in his apartment. The unlikely Morino Ibiki saves him from his fate, but will he ever speak again? fic up for adoption
1. Inferno

Life on Mute

'AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

In the cold of Konoha's night a scream of unadulterated fear ripped the air.

An apartment building's east wing was caught up in fierce fire threatening its neighboring complexes. In a small apartment on the end of the row the form of a blonde child could be seen in the heart of the inferno. Writhing in pain the blonde child, who could not be more than five, screamed for help. Of those watching the blaze all but the most stoic could not help the small grin twitching at the corners of their mouths.

On the other end of Konoha a man looked up at the sound of a scream to spot smoke above the city. Curiosity got the better of the tall figure and he made his way towards the blaze. The screams seemed to hit a crescendo before cutting off leaving naught but the roar of the fire as he neared the scene. Thinking the crisis averted the man was shocked to see the look of pleasure and fulfillment upon the visage of the many spectators. Blind rage filled him as he dove headfirst into the inferno from whence the screams had issued.

The sight that welcomed him was enough to make the most battle hardened ANBU weep in shame of humanities cruelty. Tied to the table was the devastated form of what had once been a young child. Now, not but the charred remains of the once optimistic child stood proof to his existence. The soles of the child's shoes had melted, running off in rivulets. The previously florescent orange pants were now burnt a brown and charcoal grey. His shirt which had proudly born the Konoha symbol lay in bloody ruins hanging from the shoulders of the child. His goggles had cracked from the heat. What lay before him was the result of humanities ultimate truth; all have the potential for evil.

Hope fluttered across his features as he saw the small form take a staggering breathe. In the blink of a Hyuga's eye the dark man had the child freed and running out of the collapsing building. Fleeing the cheering mob, he burned the image of their faces into his mind.

The Sandaime sat at his desk in tears. _Why did I ever take this job back?_ He thought. _I hate paper work. Why am I in charge of every little thing, the Daimyo's wife crushed her cat to death again and wants us to travel to Rock country to buy her a new one. That's the third this year, and it's only June! I should have forced Jiraiya to take the position by threatening to tell Tsunade about those pictures he has. Yes, yes that's it. I'll trick Jiraiya here by telling him there is a new spa opening in Konoha. Then when he gets here I'll force him… _**BAMM.**

All devious thoughts were scattered to the wind as Morino Ibiki barged into his office with a bloody and charred bundle in his arms and a burn mark on his head.

'What happened?' Saratobe asked while running up to the special jounin.

'He was attacked, bound, and left to die Saratobe-sama.' Ibiki said with as much hate, fear for the child, and disgust at the village's actions.

'Quickly set him on the table then head to the bank. Shizune-san is in town paying off one of Tsunade' many debts. I'll stabilize him till she arrives. Go!' Saratobe said as his hands glowed green while hovering over Naruto's still form.

Ibiki was out the window and flying over rooftops at speeds defying thought, desperation giving aid to his mission.

Saratobe was frantically heeling the major burns to the best of his ability. Tears flowed freely as a winter storm at the wreckage that lay before him. Burns covered 70 of his body, making him barely recognizable. Charred skin rippled as a red glow slowly spread over Naruto's body, striking fear into Saratobe's heart. _The_ _Kyubi_. Despite his fear of a weakening seal he continued his work.

Several minutes later Shizune showed up and quickly got to work.

AN/ This is my first Naruto fic so if any characters are misspelled or such please tell me and I'll change them. If someone knows a good sight that has a jutsu list or translators please tell me in review. R&R


	2. Kyuubisama

Life on Mute: Meeting Mr. Fuzzy

He fell through a void of fire. Feeling the fierce caress of death across his soul. Scenes of fire swept him away in a tide of pain. Maybe they're right. I deserve it. Nobody wants me. Nobody loves me. If someone wanted me they would have saved me. Why will they look at me so? Am I really a monster, a demon? Wait, what about that man in black? Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt solid ground beneath him.

Naruto awoke in a long, dank, concrete tunnel. _Did I do something wrong? This looks like a prison. I was in my house when someone knocked and when I answered the door… _

'**Come here kit.' **said a deep voice which radiatedpower. The voice came echoing down the long corridor.

'Who said that?'

'Follow the corridor kit.'

'O-OK' Naruto agreed timidly.

He began slowly walking down the tunnel, almost at a funeral procession's pace. With his head down he didn't even notice when he entered a large chamber with massive iron bars guarding a shadowed alcove.

'Up here kit'

Naruto's bright blue eyes stared up into slitted gold ones.

'Aaaahhhhhh!'

'Calm down kit, I won't eat you.' When Naruto still looked upon him with fear he sighed. 'Look would you feel better if I was smaller?' Naruto gave an affirmative nod. 'I give you the amazing shrinking Demon Lord Kyuubi.' He announced with a circus like flair.

'That better?'

'Y-Yes, Mr. Kyuubi sir.'

'OK kid listen up, I'm going to explain this once, and only once, got it?'

'Uh huh.'

'First off, have you heard of the nine tailed fox that attacked Konoha five or so years ago?'

'Y-Yah, the fourth killed him right?'

'Ehh. Wrong. The Yondaime only sealed me into a living vessel.'

'A living vessel?'

'Yes, you are that vessel. Konoha's very own youkai.'

'So they're right, I am a demon.' said Naruto as he hung his head in dismay.

'Aren't you listening? I said sealed, not fused.'

'So I'm not a demon?'

'You would be so lucky.'

'Oh. So then why am I here?'

'What happened tonight can't happen again. I refuse to die because my vessel is too weak!' the Kyuubi snarled. 'I refuse to have a weak vessel; as such I will make your greatest fear your greatest strength. Also I like the irony.' He added as an after thought. The most hated child in the Fire Country, having absolute control of fire. Hah.

Finishing these thoughts he noticed the kid was fading out. Or you could say the room was fading out for the kid. Either way this conversation was coming to a close.

'By the way kit, I may be good at healing, but you're too young to handle all that much of my chakra. So don't be too shocked at what's left. Although I did manage to save your eye.' sort of. 'So practice with your gifts or I'll bring you back down here for a chat.'

'O-OK Kyuubi-sama.'

In The Land Of The Living

'Hokage-sama, Naruto is awakening.'

'Thank you Shizune, without you I wonder how he would of turned out. Anyway, isn't it about time you returned to Tsunade, who knows how high her debt may climb in your absence.'

Shizune paled at the ungodly sums her sensei could reach.

'With your permission Hokage I will leave Naruto's recovery and physical therapy to the other medic nins.'

'Permission granted Shizune and thank you once again.'

Half way through his small speech Shizune had disappeared in a rush of wind. BOOM. Sandaime looked over to see a large, Shizune shaped, hole in the hospital wall.

This whole seen was witnessed in a haze by Naruto, as he struggled into consciousness.

'Blahneh?'

'Glad to see you have joined us Naruto, although you should refrain from speaking at the moment.'

'Wah' 'appened?' Naruto's attempt at speech brought a searing pain to his throat.

'After the incident,' at this his voice cracked, 'rushed you to my office. I then stabilized you while he fetched Shizune-san, a skilled medic nin passing through town. She immediately started healing the most serious of wounds. She stayed here for two days to make sure infection did not set in or that any unforeseen complications went untreated. Just now in fact she left to meet her sensei.'

A soft 'oh' escaped his lips. What have they done to you child? Arashi, I have failed you in your last wish.

'Further more, in light of recent events, I will be assigning you a new guardian. I would like to introduce special jounin, Morino Ibiki.'

Just then the previously unseen man stood from his chair. The man in my dreams?

Flashback

'Would you be interested in taking in young Naruto?'

The normally stoic jounin was now showing open shock.

'Me! B-b-but there must be someone more qualified or better suited for such a task.'

'Perhaps. While you are not my first choice, you are the best probability. Tsunade has not yet dealt with her own issues. Jiraiya is hardly the best role model. And even though Kakashi may be willing, he is not much better than Jiraiya.'

'But why me. I specialize in torture and interrogation. I can hardly do better than Kakashi.'

'You actually hit upon just what makes you ideal. You specialize in the workings of the mind. It will simply be a twisting of what you know.'

'I don't know…'

'Consider it a favor to the Fourth.'

'… Very well.'

End Flash

'Hello Naruto.' he said extending his arm.

AN/ Despite almost no reviews, I am continuing this story. Sorry for wait but my other story is doing well and I have been sick all week. Next chapter in 4-5 days. R&R


	3. Attack and Recovery

Life on Mute: Meet Morino Ibiki

'Uh-'

'Don't speak,' Ibiki cut him off, 'you inhaled a large amount of smoke, damaging your lungs and vocal cords. The doctors believe you may recover in time, however, for the moment, you shouldn't try to speak. Or else you may damage them irreparably.'

Naruto nodded his head in understanding, his eyes downcast.

'Don't worry though, I will be teaching you various forms of sign language and other forms of communication, such as one handed sign, ANBU sign and sound code, standard sign, and finally Morse Code. This will make your fingers very agile, improving your hand seals, and make you very versatile in situations where silence is of the essence.'

Naruto's eyes brightened ever so slightly, even Ibiki, a master at the arts of emotion, barely perceived it. _What have they done? This child was none for his constant smile. His smile is not but the twitch of the muscles around his eyes. _Were the thoughts running through both men's minds.

Naruto motioned for pen and paper with his bandaged hands. When supplied he wrote, "What's wrong with my eye and when can I leave?"

'We are not entirely sure what happened to your eye. It was injured when your face was burned. Several medics attempted to analyze it, even Shizune-san and myself were unable to use any jutsu upon it.' Was the Sandaime's response.

Naruto quickly scribbled, "Burned?"

'I am sorry Naruto; facial scarring is difficult to repair. There is nothing we can do.'

The Sandaime removed a small mirror from his robes, handing it over for Naruto's use. He stared in horror at the ruin that was his face. A large bandage covered his left eye, while the entire left side of his face was rippled with scar tissue, reminding one of a victim of the worst torture. A silent sob ripped from his throat. In an instant Ibiki was at his side, gently cradling the distraught child.

'Shh. Do not think of it. Your face is but a reflection of your experiences. Yours shows me a child who has lived through much, and strived to tell of it. Eyes, however, show one's soul. Yours reflect your trouble, but show you have strived through. Do not let this cloud your eyes, for there lays the path to self loathing and ultimately destruction of your soul.' At Naruto's apprehensive look Ibiki sighed. 'We can also buy an ANBU mask. Perhaps a fish, or maybe a chicken, even better yet, a cow?' Naruto's eye gave another small twitch. 'Ah yes, I can see it now, the feared ANBU captain, the Black Cow of Death. Feared across the continent for his prowess in battle with his utter attacks and cow pie shuriken.' Naruto's eye gave another twitch, leaving Ibiki satisfied that he had broken Naruto's depression to a measurable degree.

"When can I leave" he reiterated on the pad of paper.

Here Sarutobi stepped forward to explain the situation. 'The scars received in the fire can prove to be crippling. As such, you will need to undergo intensive physical therapy to keep the scars from making you bed ridden. You will need to stay within the hospital for at least two months. After that you will move in with Ibiki, where you will start training to keep in shape. You will have once a week check up for a year, then monthly ones till you become a gennin, at which point they will be once every two months. When you're not in therapy Ibiki will be teaching you.'

The next several months were hell for the young Uzumaki. Therapy sessions left exhausted physically, while Ibiki's lessons left him mentally so. His walls fell under the relentless prodding's. Still, he had become a quite withdrawn. His once bright eyes had lost their hope, leaving the one visible one looking dead. Only in the presence of Ibiki or Sarutobi could make him relax his mask, but he would never drop it.

After sixty-four days in recovery, Uzumaki Naruto was deemed ready for release into the custody of Morino Ibiki. He would return to the hospital every Tuesday for a check-up. Meanwhile Ibiki would only receive missions within Konoha, freeing his time up to train Naruto in the basics of chakra control and taijutsu.

The first stop for Naruto and Ibiki was a stop at a clothing store. Naruto's new self conscious streak heavily influenced the outcome of his new look. He now sported a bandana such as Ibiki wore. A plain half ANBU mask adorned the left side of his face, with a covered eye slit. He wore standard black sandals and socks. Black cargo pants covered his legs, with the calves wrapped in black fighting wraps. A loose black turtle neck covered his torso, with more bandages wrapped around his fore arm. Black gloves with ionized black metal backings finished off the appearance.

Two months after his release from the hospital, Naruto was returning alone to the flat he shared with Ibiki, after finishing his latest therapy session. Ibiki was unable to attend today as a jounin spy from Grass had been caught. Do to the delicacy of the situation; Ibiki had been called in immediately.

Naruto had been nervous about going alone, so a white haired chunin instructor had been called in for escort duty.

As Naruto and his escort rounded the corner, several chunin, jounin, and even an ANBU, surrounded the pair.

"What's happening Mizuki-san?" Naruto signed.

'Just a little party.' He chuckled as he moved backwards towards the ring.

'Yah. A going away party. Just for you.' Said the ANBU.

As if rehearsed, the group let loose a barrage of kunai and shuriken. The projectiles were thrown so as to scare and injure their target, not kill it. For they had not yet had their fun. One such instrument cut the masking half, revealing his scarred visage.

'Ah. I had no idea that my previous work was so successful. I even got an eye for my efforts.' Laughed the ANBU.

Suddenly, Naruto's hand flew to said eye, as he felt as if it were on fire. _It burns. _He thought to himself over and over as he dropped to his knees.

'Look at me when I'm speaking you filthy demon. I said _look_!' screamed the enraged ANBU.

He roughly gripped Naruto's chin and jerked him up to eye level, suspending him above the ground.

'What's wrong? Where did that annoyingly cheerful smile go? Where is that loud laugh? Or did I already break you? Answer me!'

The burning in his eye reached a crescendo. The air around him crackled with power. The air went thick and killer intent swept the men. Paralyzing the weaker men, some even soiling themselves. A burning eye of solidified chakra revealed itself to all in a massive wave of killing intent (think LOTR eye), washing over all of Konoha. The air around Naruto's body crackled as burning chakra solidified about him in a fiery tornado. The solid fire lashed out at the crowd, both cutting, burning, and smashing its wielders attackers.

A piece of black fire shot out to pierce the ANBU's heart, reducing his chest to ashes. Another gout of blue flame whipped out at Mizuki, cutting him in half. A final blast spiraled outward from his body, killing a few and scattering the rest. The void finally claimed his sight. Just before striking the ground, gentle hands carried him away.

The incident was written off as self defense by the Hokage, leaving Naruto free of repercussions. Not that anyone would retaliate. The wave of killer intent and story of how the child controlled fire and killed an ANBU and some other ninjas swept the city. What once inspired hate and loathing now inspired fear. Those who saw the child quickly looked away or pretended he wasn't there. This suited Naruto just fine, as he preferred solitude.

Over the years his control of the demonic chakra fire improved. The blue flames acted as kunai, shuriken, katana, and any other weapon, in that he could form it into almost any shape and cut through stone. As such he had no need for the standard utility belt. His black fire, however, was of an intensity not seen in most jounin's careers. The barest brush with it could leave not but ashes and molten stone. Throughout Konoha it was feared as Hell's Black Flame. Of all who feared it, none feared it more than its own wielder, Uzumaki Naruto. The mere thought of its destructive power would send shivers through his spine. Its use would leave him crippled with fear, but fear of another confrontation with his tenant drove him to practice with it at least enough to satisfy Kyuubi.

His demon eye was now covered with an opaque lens in place of what was once a blank half an ANBU mask. At night people would swear that the lens glowed red with suppressed hate or power. Yet all agreed it to be an ill omen.

While his childhood was rough, it was still bearable. He always had his outo-san, as Morino Ibiki had adopted him as his own two years after the attack. Sarutobi also would have him act as assistant when Ibiki was working. Even though this greatly helped in his recovery, it left him with few social skills. It was therefore determined by Ibiki and Sarutobi that Morino Naruto would be entered into the academy for the last year of school.

Naruto quickly set up an acquaintance with Shikamaru and Shino, as Shikamaru's laid back style and Shino's solitary presence left him at ease. Both had also been taught basic sign by their clans. Although very bored, due to his extensive training by his outo, the Academy greatly helped Naruto in ways his outo couldn't. The year crawled by and the Gennin Exams approached.

AN/ Sorry for lag but I was sick last week. Thanks to reviewers. I'll explain why there are no responses though. Personally, I hate when an author goes on for an entire page on reviews. Sorry if you're offended. I will respond if someone is completely lost or stupid.


End file.
